Desert Rose
by miriya v
Summary: (2x5 implications) An AU fic, Duo and Wufei are....cowboys?


Okies...Here we go. In response to a challenge from our good friend Nana-chan, a number of us accepted the challenge to create our concept of "badass Fei". Wow. I had no idea how hard that would be until I started. A blank page has never been so intimidating in my entire life. First, I thought about mafia-man Fei, but c'mon, if you I thought "Here with Me" was stereotypical, then how much closer can I get? So. I was at a loss. Then, I finally just sat down and turned on the TV, hoping for something to relieve my writer's block. Guess what was playing?  
  
A western. One-eyed Jack, to be precise. I don't watch many of them, I *swear!*  
  
Something clicked. I thought, "Hey, my family is nothing but a bunch of hicks, (excluding me-I'm special!) I live in Montana, so I know the terrain, and my dad has the entire cowboy movie collection, so I can study up. And how much more badass can you get than that? And then there's the thought of Fei in a pair of wranglers..." *faints*   
  
So let's see where this goes, ne? *grabs a cowboy hat* But, I wonder...did cowboys ever say "fuck?" *laughs* I guess they had to start sometime. I hope this floats your boat... Shinigami grant me grace.  
  
~miriya valentine  
  
***********  
  
  
"Keep your hands where I can see them." The tenor was smooth, though the almond-shaped eyes glaring from behind the barrel of a colt were anything *but* gentle. "I won't hesitate to shoot."  
  
Trembling, the terrified bank teller complied with the robber's demands, eyes traveling nervously to his companions. A pair of dark Mexicans stood at either side of the speaker, leering at the few patrons huddled in the corner. A child cried out, seeking protection behind his mother's skirt, not sure of what was going on.  
  
The Asian's shoulders hunched in anger as the young boy wailed. "Shut that FUCKING kid up before I SHOOT him! Get the fucking money! NOW!" As the teller rushed to comply, at the guidance of one of the Mexicans, the young mother began to cry.   
  
"You wouldn't," she sobbed, desperately trying to cover her child's mouth, attempting to hush the frightened cries coming from the terrified little boy.   
  
The remaining Mexican spoke. "Like hell he wouldn't. Chang over there don't give a fuck about killing anything...he's a heartless one, that kid. Now keep your mouth shut before he does do it." With a little chuckle, the man retrained his gun on the bank's clients. //Yeah, that's one heartless son of a bitch...//  
  
Meanwhile, the Chinese boy paused, stopping only to light a cigarette. Taking a deep drag, he turned his liquid midnight eyes back to the people. "What the hell is this town? Where's your sheriff? Hmm?"  
  
Another patron, a gray-haired man, spoke, hands still raised above his head. "We ain't never needed no sheriff here, kid. We're all peaceable folks here, and the closest we've got is that kid Maxwell. He's the sheriff, but he got called out on posse after some bank robbers over in Silver City."  
  
The robber almost laughed at the irony. "Well, isn't it funny how things work? Maybe next time he'll stay with his town...you should be thankful. We're teaching him a lesson."  
  
"But Maxwell's a good kid...he'll help anyone out." the young mother spoke softly, finally calming her son. Just then the teller returned, followed by the other robber, saddle bags slung over his shoulder.   
  
"Got it...hardly worth the effort. Ain't shit around here."  
  
"It's all we've got," the old man spoke quietly, "we're just poor folks."  
  
"Too bad." The Asian took one last drag before tossing the half-finished cigarette onto the wooden floor, "now it's some of what we've got." He peeked out the window, noting with satisfaction the lack of people in the street. He'd caught this place at a good time. With a smirk, he strode over to the door, motioning his companions to follow. "Later, folks..."  
  
Once outside, the trio took off running for their horses, who stood waiting for the frenzied escape that always ensued from these excursions. The animals were quite familiar with the routine, as well as the art of bullet-evasion. One wrong move at times like this could result in death or great pain, and various scars on their flanks proved that fact. Chang's horse, a black stallion christened Nataku, nickered to his master as he approached, barely feeling the weight of the boy as he mounted.   
  
"Let's get our asses out of here before these folks get up the nerve to find their guns," the taller of the Mexicans remarked, jerking his horse's head west. Silently, the other two followed, driving spurs deep into their mounts. Nataku needed no urging, he could sense his master's anxiety and quickly took the lead in this race for safety.   
  
Chang rode hard for almost an hour, finally stopping in a dried-out gully, littered with sagebrush and tumbleweeds. Though the Mexican's horses were sweat-soaked and panting half-way down the line, Nataku barely breathed hard, nostrils flaring in anticipation. The Chinese stopped and waited for the others, calmly smoking a cigarette, almond eyes narrowed as he looked into the horizon. He felt the assuring weight of the twin colts at his hip, he'd never quite trusted the pair that he'd teamed up with in Diego. They seemed too sneaky for their own good, and Chang trusted no one.   
  
The older Mexicans finally caught up, pulling up feet from the waiting Chinese. "Good hit," the taller spoke, patting the saddlebag he carried with a toothless grin. "What do you say, Rivera?"   
  
"Fuck," Rivera muttered, adjusting the angle of his wide sombrero. "Those people weren't worth our time. I'm waiting for the next pass. What about you, Chang? Where do you think we'll go next?"  
  
Dark eyes turned on the Mexicans, smoke miraging the features of the third robber. "I'm going to Helena. There's a gold rush, and where there's gold, there's bound to be banks. It's just a matter of picking the right one."  
  
The Mexicans looked at each other, a dark look passing between them. "About that..."  
  
"Hey, Chang...y'know, you're a great partner," Rivera began, hands straying to his side.  
  
"But-" the other continued, mirroring the movement of his counterpart, "there comes a time when all deals are called off, y'know?" The old Mexican had an almost apologetic look in his eye. "And--"  
  
The Chinese didn't blink, didn't even drop his cigarette. He'd heard the sound of their pistols clearing leather, reacted with almost inhuman reflex. Like quicksilver, he drew, easily putting a bullet into the hearts of each. Their horses broke out in a run, escaping the deafening sound of the shots, tossing the limp bodies off their backs as they headed back for the town.  
  
Chang watched them go, inhaling the cigarette deeply. He made no bother to chase the horses, it wasn't like he did what he did for the money. He held enough in his saddlebag to keep him comfortable till the next hit. It was never about the money. With a grim smile, he looked down, surveying his handiwork. The traitors lay on the ground, deep red blood already pooling, staining the pale sand. //Bastards...you're right, though. The deal is off.// He spat on the lifeless bodies, pulling Nataku around, back towards Helena. "Honor among thieves, ne?"  
  
  
Hardly anyone looked up at the boy as he entered the cantina, but most of those who did flinched, backing away involuntarily from the known criminal. Wufei Chang, the heartless rider who evaded death as well as he did the law. Those who didn't were probably just local gentleman farmers who'd come into town for a drink after a hard day's work.  
  
Chang always enjoyed this little display of power, the collective intake of breath as he entered any tavern. He could honestly say he loved the blatant fear so apparent in weathered men, some hardened criminals, many times his age. He was master here, and they knew it.   
  
The muffled sound of his own spurs jangling served as a fanfare as he made his way to the back of the bar, settling with his back against the wall. Indeed, bars weren't the most reliable of places to stay in, and he hated not having his back covered. Call it instinct, but his experiences from the last confrontation with his so-called compadres, proved his wisdom. Trust was simply a commodity he couldn't afford to distribute.  
  
One of the girls gave him a winsome smile, in hopes of bedding this exotic outlaw, but the cold emptiness in his eyes turned her away almost immediately. With a slight shiver not brought on by the cold, she turned her attentions back to the handsome young man she was currently engaged in conversation with. He was a cute one, by her standards--innocent, trusting violet eyes, hair that made her jealous caught in a long, thick rope of a braid, a beautiful smile...who wanted only conversation. She sighed, adjusting her corset slightly. 2 of the most attractive men she'd ever seen in her life, neither even slightly interested in her.  
  
Wufei looked around the cantina once more, assuring his dominance, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Right now, all he wanted to do was go someplace and get some sleep, away from the wandering touches of the prostitutes. They didn't interest him in the least, but they always tried their best to impress him, much to his annoyance. For a person to throw themselves at every approaching person, for money... he snorted, a thin stream of smoke blowing out his nose.  
  
The young man turned, his eyes catching the Asian's for a moment. He smiled affably, and the raven-haired outlaw felt a tug at the corner of his mouth. Obviously, this one had no idea who he was.   
  
This was confirmed when the braided boy approached him, carrying a bottle and 2 glasses. Flashing that cheerful smile, he inclined his head to Wufei. "Mind if I sit here? You look damn bored." //Why not?// Wufei asked himself, //he doesn't look harmful...besides, it'll help pass the time.//  
  
Outwardly, he gestured to the chair across the table. "Go ahead, have a seat. I don't care."  
  
Again, that outrageous grin. "Thanks, man, wanna drink? What's your name?" Without waiting for an answer, he poured each glass half-full, sliding one across the surface to the Chinese.  
  
"Chang." Wufei replied casually, swirling the amber liquid around in the tiny glass before tossing it back. When his gaze returned to the braided boy, he smiled again, slightly. "Wufei Chang. What's yours?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell," he smiled, pouring another for Wufei. "I'm on my way back home...had to go chase the bad guys again...just getting back." As he reached for his own small glass, Wufei finally caught a glimpse of a battered gold star pinned to his vest, nestled snugly beneath his dusty overcoat.   
  
The first thought that ran through the Chinese boy's head was, 'oh, shit,' before he remembered what the townspeople had said. //He's inexperienced...he didn't even know who *I* was...// It took a great deal of effort not to laugh at the delicious irony of it all. //Kid, I've just fucked your town over, and you're buying *me* drinks...kid? What the hell *am* I? He's the same age as I am...//  
  
"Yeah," the violet-eyed boy continued, "I'm the sheriff of a town down the road...Hamilton. You heard of it?"  
  
A small smirked graced the Chinese. "Actually, I just passed through there. Friendly folks down there." //Oh, GODS, this is entertaining!//  
  
"Yeah," a proud, slightly homesick smile passed across the fair sheriff. "They're so peaceful and quiet...I couldn't imagine anything ever happening to them." He took another shot, feeling the alcohol burn a trail of fire down into his guts. This guy was really nice, even if he didn't look it. Those eyes of his, however, held Duo particularly entranced. Beautiful...and empty. Painfully empty. //Something's happened to you, friend.//  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei was doing a bit of speculation of his own. //This kid's genuinely innocent...it's good to know that not everyone's as fucked up as I am...that there is still innocence in this harsh world...//  
And he looked up, finishing his drink, finding his gaze drifting back up into those huge violet orbs.   
  
Their eyes locked, the Asian's momentarily-forgotten cigarette burning itself out, the heat from the burning tobacco finally drawing him from this gloomy reverie. Disturbed, he stood abruptly, hoping to put at least a day's ride between himself and this sheriff, who was bound to come after him upon learning his crime. "Well, it was very nice talking with you, sheriff...hope you have a nice trip home." Another, more genuine smile surfaced, annoying the outlaw that much more. //What the hell is with me? Ah, well...another night on the range. Another chase...//  
  
"Yeah," Duo smiled again, extending a hand towards his unknown enemy, "was real nice chattin' a bit with 'ye. Thanks, Mr. Chang."   
  
Wufei gripped his hand firmly, startled by the unexpected familiarity the touch presented. "Just call me Wufei." Quickly, he darted from the cantina, leaving a very bewildered sheriff to wonder after him.   
  
With a sigh, he returned to nursing his glass, another smile crossing his face. //Wufei...//  
  
  
The next day, Sheriff Duo Maxwell rode into his hometown, surprised to see the townspeople running towards him. "Gee," he smiled, waving to his people, "didn't know y'all missed me *that* much" The looks on their faces, however, told him that it wasn't exactly what he'd first thought.  
  
"Duo!" the innkeep cried, "we've been robbed!"  
  
The young sheriff's mind went into overdrive, all humor gone from his beautiful violet eyes. "Do you know who it was?"  
  
Hilde, a young immigrant mother, nodded, holding her son close to her. "There were 3 of them...one of them called the leader 'Chang'."  
  
Duo's mouth went dry, hands trembling as they gripped Reaper's reins tighter. "C...Chang?"  
  
She nodded. "He was an Asian, Sheriff."  
  
//Oh, sweet Jesus...// "Dark hair?" he questioned, "black eyes, kinda long black hair?" He prayed desperately that it wasn't who he thought...//Please, gods, don't let it be *him...*  
  
"That's right, sir," the teller nodded. "But the strange thing was, 2 horses carrying most of the money returned shortly after. I don't know what's going on."  
  
Duo's heart sank. //It *was* him.//  
  
"Hate to do this to you, sheriff...I know you just came home and all," the innkeep sighed, smoothing down the front of his apron, "but he threatened to kill Hilde's son, too." The immigrant girl shuddered in remembrance, almost feeling those cold, desolate eyes on her child once more.   
  
"Alright," Duo acquiesced finally, shoulders slumping as he got off Reaper. "Let me get some supplies, and I'll go after him." //He seemed like such a nice guy...//  
  
An hour later, the young sheriff of Jamesville rode away, spurs gouging into Reaper's sides as he sped off after the exotic criminal that confused him so much.  
  
~...she follows the path of least resistance  
she doesn't care to see the mountaintop  
she twists and turns with no regard to distance  
she never comes to a stop,  
and she rolls...she's a river...~  
  
  
  
Wufei patted Nataku's neck, his thoughts far away from the wide open space ahead of him. //I wonder how far behind me he is.// Indeed, he'd thought of little more than the innocent-looking sheriff since he'd escaped that bar. He wondered idly what the reaction would be when he found out he'd shaken hands with his enemy. Wufei almost felt sorry for him...after all, he was only doing his job. //Since when did I feel sorry for the law? They're just as corrupt as we are...//  
  
But he realized the truth, that there was something in the young marshal's eyes that spoke of purity. That he'd never do anything to hurt anyone. Wufei had never seen that before, and it intrigued him more than he liked to believe, forcing his analytical mind to come up with a suitable explanation. This was the "wild west", no one was innocent, these days.  
  
Those eyes...beautiful amethyst eyes, still haunted him. The eyes of his enemy.  
  
He smiled slightly, giving Nataku another pet before dismounting for the night. //Lets see how good this sheriff, Duo Maxwell, really is. Building a small campfire, he settled back against his saddle to sleep. The steady sound of the river moving across weather-beaten rocks carried him off, keeping him from the frightening dreams that sometimes plagued his slumber.  
  
Sheriff Maxwell reined in Reaper, noticing the dim glow of a fire. He'd been riding hard since leaving his town, anxious to catch up to the exotic criminal. In all the time that he'd been hunting the bad guys, he'd never been this adamant...why? What made this chase different than the others?  
  
Duo was almost afraid of the answer.  
  
  
Wufei rose with the first light, stretching languidly against his bedroll, blinking up at the pale sky. The sun was hanging below the mountains, as if deciding to rise, casting a rosy glow on the horizon. He stood, brushing the sand from his clothing. He scratched his head, noticing with some disgust the cloud of dust that worked itself loose, causing him to sneeze. //Good thing there's a river nearby.//  
  
Silently, the young bandit shed his clothing, stepping into the frigid water. All traces of sleep were erased from his exquisite midnight eyes as they widened in shock, feeling the icy liquid lap about his quivering flesh. //FUCK! COLD!// Quickly, he dove beneath the water, hoping to ease the jolting ice flow that had taken over his veins.  
  
Duo yawned tiredly, adjusting his position. He'd observed the outlaw from a distance, trying to keep his presence unknown. He'd been struggling mentally all night over his dilemma, fighting hard against his feelings. //He was *nice*! I can't just go up and *kill* him! It's wrong!// He sighed softly, drawing his battered revolver, slinking closer to where Wufei slept. //But he'll probably kill me, if I don't...//  
  
He'd been no more than a hundred yards from him when the exotic bandit rose. Sheriff Maxwell hugged an old tree, clutching his gun to his chest, praying desperately that he wouldn't be seen. He didn't *want* to shoot!  
  
But the Chinese made no sign of wariness as he rubbed his forehead, moving towards the river.  
  
Duo waited patiently, breath catching in his throat as he waited behind the tree. He was aware of every single detail around him, watching a small snake skitter across the unforgiving sand, chasing a ragged looking desert mouse. When he was finally sure it was safe, he took a deep breath, crawling towards the edge of a small outcropping overlooking the river. He was so quiet, he couldn't even hear his own movements. He blessed the gods for having the grace to leave his spurs behind.  
  
The young marshall peeked over the edge of the outcropping, eyes widening suddenly. There was no one there.  
  
Suddenly, the water parted. Quicksilver, Duo took a deep breath, aiming the revolver...  
  
Exhilarated by the water's cold temperature, Wufei came up for air, hands reaching up to push back his water-matted hair. He opened his eyes, sensing something near...and looked straight up into the barrel of a gun.  
  
Duo gasped as his eyes finally registered the ethereal being before him. A face, all too familiar, emerged from a waterfall of raven-black hair, water streaming from a bronzed, chiseled body, liquid onyx eyes revealing their endless depths by the unfurling of long-lashed eyelids...  
  
Then the sun broke above the mountains, basking the entire valley in its ginger glow. Sunbeams streamed from around the bandit, hitting, reflecting off its rippling surface. Duo blinked slowly. The boy looked like a god.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow at the young marshall perched on the end of the outcropping. With a slight smile, he raised his hands, still standing waist-deep in the frigid river.  
  
"Hello, Sheriff Maxwell," the outlaw purred, inclining his head in a respectful gesture.  
  
Violet eyes narrowed in sadness. "So...it *is* you."   
  
The gun stayed firmly affixed in the direction of his prey's bare chest.  
  
Tension crackled in the air as sable confronted deep amethyst, a silent play of dominance. There was no way for Wufei to defend himself--indeed, he was trapped. "Now what?"   
  
The outlaw's soft voice broke the trance the young sheriff had been locked away in, and he blinked again, realizing what he'd found here. He'd not been expecting this, and was at a loss to answer the Chinese boy's question. He sat a minute, pondering, then smiled slightly. "Are you done?"  
  
Wufei smirked, finding a sort of strange humor in the situation. "Ah...yes, I suppose."  
  
"Well, get dressed, then. Please."  
  
Again the outlaw was surprised by the gentle sheriff. He was even more surprised that the fact that he'd not been killed on the spot, knowing his transgressions against the town. The boy couldn't possibly be naive enough to still not know his reputation, and all that entailed. Ruthless was an understatement, and he knew his guns were waiting back with his clothing.  
  
Unselfconsciously, he moved towards the bundle, the sheriff's gun following his every move. Duo didn't know the mistake he was making, how his life hung by the outlaw's whim. The sheriff could be dead in seconds...but Wufei knew he wouldn't shoot. While he was a bandit, to take advantage of the situation would be dishonorable. The outlaw did hold honor high, no matter how shady his profession might be. And he was respected for that.  
  
Duo felt his face flush, effectively forced to watch the young bandit dress. His life depended on it, and a little embarrassment was nothing in the long run, in exchange for his life. He could handle it. Within moments, Wufei was clothed once again, looking at Duo expectantly, the elegantly tooled gun belt dangling from his slender fingers.   
  
The sheriff blinked again. "What are you doing?"  
  
"These guns are loaded, sheriff," the bandit purred, gripping the belt more firmly, moving to slide it around his slim waist. Once secured, he glanced back up at where Duo still stood, unwavering, "but I will not kill you. You've had every opportunity to kill me since you've come, yet you haven't. It would be dishonorable of me to do anything but submit. I give you my word that I will not attempt to escape, nor will I kill you."  
  
Duo's eyebrows furrowed. //What is he doing? Of course I won't kill him. I can't kill him...and I believe him. He can't lie. It's good to know that people are still honorable in this day and age...// Licking his lips nervously, the young sheriff nodded. "I trust you. I don't know why, but I do."  
  
"Well...how about some breakfast, ne?" The Chinese boy smiled, retrieving one of those ever-present cigarettes from his breast pocket. They walked back to the camp, a strange peace hovering over them. The fates were spinning, revolving about them, drawing them into its grasp.   
  
The young outlaw added some dry brush to the fire, preparing a pot of coffee and retrieving some dried meat from his saddlebags. Handing some of the food to his captor, he sat across from him, stretching out and looking over his shoulder at Nataku. The stallion twitched his tail once, then resumed grazing on the sparse grass. "What I don't understand," Wufei muttered, turning his gaze once the braided sheriff, "is why Nataku didn't warn me of your presence. He's never done that, before."  
  
Duo grinned. "I talked to your horse back at that bar...I didn't know it was yours, of course, but I really like him. Nataku, ne? Does that mean anything?" He started at the sudden sadness in the Chinese outlaw's velvet eyes, remembering the expression from back in the saloon. //What's wrong, Wufei?//  
  
"No. It has no meaning, sheriff." The boy was silent after that, staring sullenly into the fire, his only movement bringing the cigarette to his lips. Indeed, something was not quite right about him, and Duo could only guess it had something to do with either the name or the horse. //If it makes you feel better, I'm sorry.//  
  
After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Duo sighed. "You know, I have to take you in. You robbed my town...I really wish you hadn't, man..." His shoulders slumped. //Why do I always have to like the bad guys? Damn it all!//  
  
"I didn't see a jail in Hamilton, sheriff. Where are you planning to take me?" A sable eyebrow raised in question, a slight smirk crossing the bandit's face.  
  
"Helena. I gotta take you to Helena."  
  
Another smirk from the outlaw. "That's good...I was planning on going there, anyway."  
  
Duo bit down on the jerky, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. //I really don't get this guy.// "Chang...Wufei, I don't understand you at all. I mean, I'm taking you to jail, and you don't even care!"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "I'm young." He poured a cup of coffee, settling back against his saddle. "Did those horses make it back to town? I figured they would. Unfortunate for their riders, that they felt it necessary to try to get the better of me...miserable curs." He shook his head at nothing in particular.  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow. Somehow, he was not surprised that this outlaw didn't take the money. //I wonder why he does it, then...//  
  
Indeed, this was the strangest relationship ever formed by predator and prey...but the real question stood, hovering in the back of one boy's mind. Who, really, was the prey?  
  
  
  
Duo and Wufei rode quietly for the next few days, conversations were few and far between. 3 days had passed, and they were once more settled around a campfire. Wufei learned that Duo had become a sheriff because he wanted to help people, and because it was the request of the orphanage that he'd spent most of his life in.   
  
"My parents died of the plague when I was very young," Duo said softly, "so the Jesuits in Stevensville took me in. They were always very kind to me, but they realized I would never be one of the brotherhood. So they got me the job in Hamilton. The pay isn't much, but the people are all very friendly."  
  
Wufei frowned slightly, listening to the young sheriff's tale. It brought back memories of his own life, and those were memories that he definitely did not want to keep. The agony of it haunted him every day of his life, dragging the guilt even into his dreams, his nightmares. The fire, raging and hot, surrounding him in his mind, a weathered face, laughing, a hideous sound of glee as an entire town burned around him, he could do nothing...nothing at all...  
  
The day his life had ended, and he'd become the outlaw, the bandit with a heart of ice. A heart which was rapidly melting, warming in the wake of the gentle braided sheriff.   
  
"So," Duo continued, turning to look at the outlaw, "now are you going to tell me about your life? How you became a bad guy, and why you always look so sad whenever you talk about your horse?"  
  
Wufei glared at the sheriff, not so angry with him, more angry at the pain, the raw agony that surfaced when his life was mentioned. Hating himself for not being able to stop it. Duo looked back at him, unafraid of the glare that sent grown men trembling in front of the boy. "I know something bad happened," the young marshall smiled sadly, "and I can't get it out of my mind. I won't make you tell me, I can't...but I'd like to know."  
  
There was a moment of silence as their eyes met, the fire's flickering light reflecting off intrigued heliotrope, pained sable. The sheriff was astounded by the intensity of emotion in those presumably empty eyes, and could not help but smile softly. //So, you'll spill? Or will I just read it in your eyes?//  
  
Somewhat disturbed by the sudden silence, Wufei turned away, his mind a blur. So many feelings, all painful, crashed in waves over and over again against the fragile clarity of his mind. He took a deep breath, and sighed, feeling the raw wound bleed fresh. But the gentle sheriff had told him of his own painful past--he deserved to know, no matter how much it hurt. Blinking back tears, he began.  
  
"I used to live in California," the young bandit began, drawing his knees up under his chin, staring into the fire. "It was a small immigrant town, and the people there all lived in peace. Everyone had their own role, and everything was quite traditional. My father, however, was a leader of a rather expansive crime ring. He had a lot of enemies, some which were quite powerful." Wufei shivered at the memory, then continued in a shaky voice. "I'd been trained in the old ways, and so I was off tracking one of the assassins sent by his greatest enemy. I didn't know that it was a ploy. I got my man, and hurried home. When I got there-" his voice was choked, thick with emotion. "I found my town in flames. The whole town. The fire was so hot...so hot...and he was standing there. Jeffrey Daniels, along with a few of his men, watching as my town, my people burned. Laughing like it was some joke."  
  
The Chinese boy turned back to Duo. "I killed his men, but I didn't get him. He got away. And I tried to go in and save whoever I could...but it was too late. There was only one person still alive, my wife Meiran...and with her dying breath, she told me the entire story. Jeffrey had poisoned the water supply, where the people couldn't escape, and then set the town on fire. Most of my people were still alive...and I couldn't help them. And Meiran...died, as I held her. I couldn't save any of them..."  
  
At that point, the bandit broke down, bitter tears streaming down his face. He didn't even notice when the young sheriff stood, his own eyes shimmering with unshed tears. //Gods...I had no idea, dear Jesus...// Drawn to the sobbing boy, Duo came to him, kneeling by the bandit, enfolding him in his gentle embrace. "It's okay, Wufei, I'm here for you..."  
  
Then, to the surprise of both boys, Duo pressed a gentle, comforting kiss to the Chinese boy's forehead, holding him tighter. Unable to think, Wufei returned the embrace, feeling Duo's empathy like gentle warmth, surrounding him, breaking down the last of the walls gathered around his aching heart.   
Meanwhile, Duo's head reeled. //What the fuck are you doing? He's armed! He's a *boy*!// Another part of the sheriff's mind shrugged that little bit off. //What-you think that means he doesn't deserve compassion? He's human, too...and he's hurting. More than I'd ever know...//  
  
~Every now and then, he offers her a shoulder  
And every now and then she overflows,  
Every now and then, a bridge crosses over,  
It's the moment, that every lover knows...~  
  
Still in that protective embrace, Wufei whispered bitterly, "that's why I am who I am. I want him to know who it is who's going to kill him. I won't rest until I have my justice. For my family...for the town...and for Meiran."  
  
Duo nodded solemnly, a hint of steel creeping into his luminous amethyst eyes. "I know...I know, Wufei. There is no excuse for his crime...you're free. I release you, and ...and I want to go with you. If you'll let me, I want to help you find him."  
  
Wufei sniffed one last time, angry at himself for having let his guard down. Enough to let this boy, his enemy for gods' sake, into his heart! But...the braided sheriff was so sincere...  
  
"I'm going to kill him, you know."  
  
Duo nodded again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Awkwardly, onyx eyes turned up to face shining violet. "I...I think I need to get some sleep."  
  
Sensing his once prisoner, now companion's uneasiness, Duo withdrew, retreating back across the fire. "Sure...goodnight, Wufei."  
  
Heaving a great sigh, the Chinese turned his back to the fire, willing for sleep to dull his pain. He drifted off almost immediately, but there was even greater horror awaiting him there. Dreams of agony, the fire, Meiran's sweet face haunting him, screaming in anguish as fire licked across her body, burning the flesh from her small bones...and that weathered face that he hated, laughing at him...laughing because he couldn't do anything to help them. He couldn't save them...  
  
Duo had watched over the sleeping boy, his heart filled with great sadness for his companion. Then he'd heard the scream. The sleeping boy thrashed in his sleep, crying out indistinguishable names, crying out for his dead people...Duo couldn't take it anymore. Almost instantly, he was at Wufei's side, holding the young bandit close to him, whispering his presence. "Oh, gods, Wufei...I'm so, so sorry..."  
  
And in his dreams, Wufei felt a comforting presence descend, keeping him from following into the fiery chaos, wrapping around him like angel wings. And he stayed nestled in that warmth the rest of the night, unknowing that it was the young sheriff providing him such sweet solace.  
  
When the nightmare seemed like it had subsided, Duo pressed another kiss to the sleeping boy's cheek, brushing stray raven-colored silk from his face. Then he got up, returning to his own bed, staring at the dying embers of the fire until he, too, drifted off into that comforting oblivion...  
  
  
With the dawn came the harsh light of reality, and Wufei was the first to rise. Quickly he made a pot of coffee and sat down to contemplate the last few days of his tumultuous life. There was no anger there, it seemed as if some of the gentle sheriff's nature had rubbed off on him. //Gods, I'm getting soft...//  
  
Duo rose almost an hour later, the smell of coffee dragging him from some rather interesting dreams. He looked up groggily, his eyes passing over the nondescript scenery, finally resting on the Chinese boy. Far away, a coyote howled, the mournful call so like that felt in the young bandit's heart. Wufei was watching him. Duo offered a small smile to his companion, still feeling strange from the previous night's encounter. He was surprised to acknowledge the calm composure in the outlaw's almond eyes, but was happy to know that at least it wasn't intense pain any more.   
  
And inwardly he laughed, knowing that perhaps he'd helped to ease this boy's pain some...he waited for Wufei to say something, but no words came for several minutes. Silence, except for that lone coyote's cry, and the occasional perking of the dented coffee pot, reminding Duo of the fact that he was still in bed. With a sheepish grin, he sat up, rubbing his neck tiredly. "So, didja sleep well?" he mumbled, forgetting the horrific nightmare for a few moments. His brilliant violet eyes widened slightly upon realization of his mistake, turning to look at the boy even more closely.  
  
A strange look of confusion passed over the bronzed face, chiseling deep lines into perfect skin. "I...I was having a bad dream, at first," he admitted, picking absently at his latigo and concho hatband absently, "and then something happened...they all faded away, and I actually slept very well. I trust you had a good night, sheriff Maxwell?"  
  
Words spoken with a gentle twist, as if reminding the braided boy of the strange nature of their situation. But that passed by him like water through a sieve, he'd stopped paying attention after the bandit's dream speech. //Did I do that to him? Gods...I wonder what he'd do if I told him?//  
  
"You didn't look like you were having a very good time," the sheriff commented, swatting at a rather hungry mosquito. I came over to check on you..."  
  
The Chinese boy's eyes snapped up, fixing on Duo with a burning intensity.   
  
Duo smirked, playing with the end of his long braid, "I kicked you a couple of times, you pulled your gun out, and nearly shot my head off." With that spoken, he dissolved into fits of wild laughter, almost rolling into the fire. Wufei stared, as if searching for credibility in his statement, then chuckled. //What a strange boy...//  
  
That moment passed, time for more pressing issues, and it wasn't until the coffee had gone cold that the 2 pulled camp, heading towards Helena. Jeffrey Daniels was a bank robber, and it was likely that he had his sights on Helena as well. Last Chance Gulch had been rushed, upon the finding of a streambed literally littered with the tiny gold nuggets. Helena, at the mouth of the gulch, was quickly turning into a banking town the size of St. Louis. Many banks, all brimming with gold, were just waiting to be claimed by prospective robbers, quite similar to the prospectors that hunted restlessly to drag it from the mountains.  
  
But Helena was different. Crawling with security guards, only a master robber could take a Helena bank. Jeffrey Daniels was one; Chang was another. Silent, and deadly, it was rumored the silent Asian could take a bank from the back, slip out with the gold, and be busy spending it on the whores in the next territory before the tellers had finished a transaction. Wufei frowned at that, he never, ever spent his acquisition on "entertainment;" usually he just deposited it in the next town, under a surname. Well...most of it, anyway. A bandit's gotta eat, the same as anyone else, and Wufei was no different.  
  
They were past Bozeman by sundown. Dinner was the same, dried meat with a few "extra" provisions that Duo'd scavenged from the town's meager stores. A small brick of cheese, a loaf of fresh bread...and not sourdough, either. Duo absolutely hated sourdough.  
  
"We should reach Helena tomorrow," Wufei commented that evening, unsaddling Nataku and preparing the fire. He was tired, but content, for the first time in many years, in the presence of the exuberant boy, who'd come into his life so unexpectedly. He smiled, patting the massive black stallion, casting quick glances at Duo. The sheriff was busy grooming Reaper, singing a drinking song and dancing about crazily, as if he didn't care what the world thought. Wufei smiled at that, too, even as he prepared to drift off, back into the dark dreams that haunted him for so long...  
  
And this night, too, Duo was there, whispering, comforting the broken dreamer...  
  
  
The next morning was cold, sprinkling the valley with dew, shimmering across the spider webs and sandy ground. Wufei again rose early, but this time, he stopped still, feeling another presence around him. He looked up, pausing suddenly as realization dawned on him. Duo's arms wrapped comfortingly around him, Duo's warm breath on his cheek...no wonder his saddle-pillow seemed so soft.   
  
Quite obviously, Duo was not awake, and most likely would not be for some time. The Chinese bandit sighed, settling back down to wait out the rest of the young sheriff's slumber. He looked down, staring at the other boy's hands, such fragile, soft-looking hands, so unfit for the rough world they knew.   
  
Wufei's wait was not long. Duo stirred, groaning, sighing tiredly as he opened his eyes. "I trust you slept well," the Chinese said softly, unmoving. Violet eyes froze wide open, as if suddenly realizing his rather compromising position.   
  
"Wufei?" Duo croaked, "oh, man, I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Interesting," Wufei murmured, suppressing a smile. The young sheriff seemed quite embarrassed.  
  
Duo sighed again. "How did you sleep? I mean, you had to've been having those nightmares, and--"  
  
"What?"  
  
A long pause followed. "The last few nights, you were having really bad nightmares, or at least that's what it seemed like to me. You'd be asleep for a while, then you'd start thrashing around, damn, man, you almost knocked yourself into the fire. Hell, you almost knocked *me* into the fire a couple of times, and you'd be saying people's names...so I'd just sit here, and hold on t'ya, till you calmed down enough for me to go back to sleep."  
  
Wufei pondered the sheriff's words in silence, his face expressionless, though thoughts spiraled through his mind, careening in waves. //It was him, then, it was Duo who pulled me out of that hell...// Duo lingered, worriedly, hoping he'd not offended his companion. Indeed, it was an awkward situation, but one he'd placed himself in.   
  
"Thank you, Duo." The words, so unfamiliar to the bandit, seemed to come out of their own accord. He couldn't help but appreciate the cheerfulness his companion had demonstrated, and wished there was only a way to repay the debt.   
  
"No problem," Duo murmured, extracting his arms from the thin waist of the other boy. Wufei felt the loss, the cold seeping in to replace that new, strange warmth he'd found, but said nothing. "I suppose we'd better head out, ya think?"  
  
Wufei sighed, nodding, standing wearily. "Yeah, let's head out. We'll make Helena by sundown." And that was the end. The rest of the trip was ridden in near silence, each boy lost in his own thoughts, seemingly oblivious to the other. But on the inside, this was not the case, for both boys' thoughts directed themselves at his companion, haunting, hoping...  
  
~i got a dream with your face in it  
that scares me awake  
i put too much on the table  
now i got too much at stake~  
  
The bustling town of Helena stood as a monument to frontier determination, every inch of the place was built lovingly by those who so desperately wanted to tame this wild country. And tame they had, for the town was a picture of civilization, shining brightly for all the west to envy and emulate. Saloons and cathouses were a large part of the picture, though assorted stores and the occasional church stood as sentries against the darker side of human nature.  
  
These sights greeted the motley twosome as they rode through the town, stopping at a decent-looking hotel for a room. The innkeep did not recognize the notorious bandit, and if he had he'd remained silent, most likely for fear of his life. The room was not spacious-little more than a two-bed room with a washtub in the corner, but it was enough. Electricity was not one of the features of this inn, but surprisingly enough, they had running water.   
  
Setting their dusty saddlebags on the beds, Wufei and Duo headed out to find the stock barn, and then to get a drink or two before bed. "Nataku hates to be left alone," Wufei said softly, unsaddling the massive black stallion and stalling him for the night. The big horse nickered derisively, tossing his head at his little master.  
  
Duo grinned. "Reaper doesn't care. But he's always happy to see me when the morning comes. The big baby-I don't know what he'd do without me." Wufei grinned at that, feeling slightly uneasy. When they were done, Duo turned to the bandit, tugging on the end of his dusty braid, "now. How about that drink?"  
  
The old saloon was not far away, Duo ran right in, and Wufei wondered if the little sheriff was oblivious to subtle signals. The banditos at the front, sitting back on the porch polishing their guns, the steely-eyed gazes of the patrons, all pointed to the fact that this was a bar for the less-than-innocent. In fact, Wufei had frequented this bar on occasion, and the expected widening of narrowed eyes, the respect on scowling, weathered faces as he walked by proved that they remembered him.   
  
Therefore, the braided boy was under his protection. No one would harm him, as long as he was in the presence of Chang, the cold-hearted killer.   
  
The crowd parted before Wufei as he made his way to the table in the far back, Duo following curiously behind. When they were seated, a rather attractive young brunette appeared with a bottle of whiskey and a pair of glasses, nodding respectfully to each. She'd learned from previous times that the beautiful young bandit did not engage in such "entertainment", and while it was disappointing, she could live with it. It was good to know that the boy had some morals, even if she couldn't afford the same. His companion was indeed beautiful as well, with those huge violet eyes and hair that made her jealous, but she merely smiled, filling his glass and winking affably.  
  
After she had left, Duo leaned over the table to Wufei. "Why was everyone acting so strange around you?" His eyes were wide, and he was genuinely confused.  
  
Wufei took a drink. "Fear."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Fear." The young outlaw repeated, glancing up as he lit a cigarette. "They know me, here, by reputation and action, and they're convinced that I'll blow their heads off if they even so much as look at me strange." He looked weary. "Sometimes it's a good thing, other times it can be a pain in the ass."  
  
Duo blinked a few times. "Really? I must be really stupid or something...I had no idea you were so popular."  
  
Wufei smirked around the cigarette, blowing a stream of smoke towards the young sheriff. "Not stupid, Duo, just naive. There's a difference. I've been living this lifestyle for a while, now, but I would think that you're rather new."  
  
Duo looked at him again, then smiled, taking another drink.  
  
Suddenly Wufei stiffened, onyx eyes narrowing in sudden hatred and hidden inner pain. His companion stared at him for a minute, wondering what had come over his usually calm partner. Then he turned around.  
  
A perfect fit of the description, a nightmare standing at the entrance of the bar, green eyes focused on the young Chinese. A sinister, exultant smile crossing his lips. The destroyer of Wufei's town, his life...the man Duo had chased across the country for robbing a bank...the desert demon...  
  
Jeffrey Daniels was here.  
  
Wufei gripped the glass so tightly, he barely even noticed as it shattered, slicing into the callused flesh of his palm. "You," he spoke quietly, his voice low and lethal. The piano, the chatter, the whole world seemed to stop before the trio.   
  
The older man snickered. "Hey there, runt...you're still alive? I missed you? Damn shame..."  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth, one hand on the colt. It would be so easy to end it now...  
  
"Don't, Wufei..." Duo cautioned, glaring at Jeffrey as he stepped closer to the pair. There was an arrogant swagger in the step of the killer, a kind of sickening superiority. But Wufei and Duo weren't intimidated....they were just mad as hell.  
  
"Sheriff Maxwell," the murderer smirked, "saw ya missed me, too. Have fun?"  
  
"You're a dirty bastard," Duo grinned insolently, "and I should arrest you, right now."  
  
"No." Wufei's voice came again, standing up and looking the killer dead in the eye. "I challenge you, you cur, to a duel. Tomorrow at noon."  
  
Jeffrey smirked. "You think you'll beat me? Out in front of this saloon. I'll do it."  
  
Wufei didn't wait for the rest. He turned and walked out the door of the saloon, oblivious to everything but the hateful pain that rose in his heart. Duo glared at the older man once more, before heading out after his friend.  
  
"Well, now," Jeffrey snickered, taking a swig of the unfinished whiskey.  
  
Duo closed the door behind him, looking to where Wufei sat on the bed, silently polishing his gun. "Why did you do that?" He asked, gently, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Wufei looked up, his face a shadow in the candlelight. "I'm going to kill him, Duo, and the only honorable way to do that would be to duel him. I've been waiting for this for so many years...I'll finally avenge my people...my town..."  
  
Duo sighed. "You can beat him, right?"  
  
There was a sort of quiet resignation in the bandit's eyes. "I'll kill him, if it takes my very breath. I have to avenge my people."  
  
"I don't want you to die. I hope to god you'll win, out there, Wufei...I believe in you." The words of the sheriff were nothing compared to his expression, such warmth, and in the inside, such trusting vulnerability...  
  
"So you can take me to jail?"  
  
Duo laughed. "I don't think so. You see, that bastard was the one I was chasing before I got to play tag with you. If you kill him, then you'll have caught an outlaw. I might try to make you a deputy, though..." The braided boy smirked at his friend, sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
"I don't know, Maxwell, I'm a respected bandit, you know," Wufei's voice was playful. " 'Sides, how would your town feel if I came back to tell them I was going to be their protector? I think that they'd either shoot me, or keel over.  
  
Duo nodded. "True....maybe I could convince, them, though...it was your evil twin?"  
  
Both boys laughed at that, surprised by the bond that they'd formed, even being in each other's presence for such a very short time. Then Duo pounced his companion, planting an innocent, chaste kiss on the dark-haired boy's lips, embracing him tightly to himself. "Just for luck, Wufei," he grinned, looking directly into those fascinating onyx orbs.  
  
Wufei blinked once, then smiled. "Accepted." Then he returned the gesture, only this time, his kiss was more demanding, leaving the violet-eyed sheriff breathless and smiling.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For the hell of it. Now go to sleep, Maxwell, we have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
~stop me won't you  
if you've heard this one before  
the one where i surprise you  
by showing up at your front door  
saying let's not ask what's next  
or how or why  
i'm leaving in the morning  
so let's not be shy~  
*shy, by ani difranco*  
  
  
Duo woke that morning feeling cold and scared. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he sat up, his gaze lingering on the long shadow on the floor. Following the dark spectre up, he saw Wufei leaning against the windowpane, smoking a cigarette and absently running a yellowed cloth across the barrel of his gun. Duo sighed, realizing the true meaning of this duel. Today, Wufei would avenge his people, and would have finally sought that revenge he'd done all this for.   
  
What next? Duo couldn't help but wonder, after the smoke clears and the cause of pain has been eradicated, what then?   
  
Wufei looked up to where the sleeping boy had risen. "Half an hour, Maxwell." There was only a slight fear in those piercing sable eyes, not weakness, just wariness that proved he knew exactly how dangerous his opponent was. "Good morning."  
  
Duo was out of bed and dressed in record time. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly, strapping his gun belt around his slim waist.  
  
"I have waited many years for this, Maxwell."  
  
"I know." Duo's voice was resigned. He would not interfere. He respected his friend too much for that. He was fully aware of the risks, the consequences...and Duo would back him 100%. It was the least he could do. Duo stood there, gazing at the young bandit, reflecting on their relationship. Once the hunter, he'd allowed himself into a trusting companionship with this boy...and still knew what he was. Duo was a sheriff, a protector of the innocent, Justice-preserver...and Wufei was a bandit. An outlaw. Yet somehow, he knew this, and trusted.   
  
Duo walked over and looked out the window, noticing the crowd gathering on the porches and walks. "They seem interested," the braided boy commented.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Of course. Everyone knows my hatred of Jeffrey Daniels. It's my guess that someone went and got him when they saw I arrived. People are vultures, sheriff. They feed off this. It's not the first gunfight they'll see, nor will it be the last. Children will go home tonight and tell stories, pick up sticks and pretend to be gunfighters themselves, and it won't end. Someone will be inspired by this fight, and will become a bandit. It's not a happy world, Duo."  
  
Duo sighed softly, knowing the wisdom in the bandit's words. Another thing about Wufei-he was positively the most intelligent person Duo had ever met in his life. In another world, Duo could picture the Chinese youth teaching in a University, sharing his wisdom with so many...but this was their world. This was their reality.  
  
Chimes rang, bringing Duo from his grim reverie. He cast another glance at Wufei.  
  
"It's time." Wufei closed his eyes, nodding to himself, doing what, Duo couldn't guess.   
  
Silently, the pair walked down the creaking staircase, past the empty room dining room, and out into the bright, dusty town. Duo stayed on the porch, as Wufei moved on, whispering words of encouragement. "I believe in you, Wufei...you can do this."  
  
Wufei looked back at his companion, nodding briefly, a slight smile crossing his face. He bowed slightly, then returned out to the center of the dusty street.  
  
~and he rolls, he's a highway,  
where he goes, time will tell,  
heaven knows she can't go with him,  
and he rolls all by himself...~  
  
Duo leaned back against the rough wooden railing, his mind focused completely on the Chinese boy. He glanced down the street to the other gunman, his eyes all hatred and evil. Duo could almost feel the evil intentions rolling off of him, and shivered in spite of himself. That man must die today.  
  
Glares hard as stone, cold as ice, the two men faced off. The street was completely deserted, save for the occasional tumbleweed that floated by, completely oblivious to the hatred that covered the space between the combatants.  
  
Time stood still, hands trembling, playing over the handles of instruments of destruction, sudden death in a neat, elegant package. Fingers twitched, aching to feel the weight of a trigger pressed up against that callused flesh. The world seemed to slow around them-  
  
Suddenly a woman's scream pierced the air, desperately pleading a stop as her young daughter tottered out into that lane of chaos, into the line of fire. It was at that moment that the older gunman took his shot, sure that the younger, honorable bandit wouldn't shoot while there was a chance of hitting the girl. Duo screamed at Wufei, sensing the sudden treachery, even as the hoarse sound mingled with that of a frightened mother, a terrified child.  
  
Wufei went down hard, sudden pain blossoming, shattering his sternum, piercing tender flesh and organs beneath. And he knew that it was over. Duo, in a mad rage, yanked his own revolver from his battered holster, and fired as well, taking the smirking killer in the forehead. Even before the older man had hit the ground, Duo was at Wufei's side, silvery tears flowing down his elfin face.   
  
Wufei opened one eye tiredly, that act in itself so exhausting... "I didn't get him." The statement was devoid of all emotion, almost a casual observation.  
  
"You have been avenged," Duo whispered angrily, his eyes aflame with agony and anger. He could not believe that his friend, who'd seemed so unconsciously invincible, was going to die--was dying quickly before him. The crimson blood, mingling with the dust beneath them, told him that much. "You, and your people may rest easy, Wufei."  
  
A slight smile, tinged with a bloody cough, "thank you, Duo...I knew he had no honor...take care of Nataku..." Tired eyes closed once more, breathing haggard and uneven, fading quickly as life fled the young bandit....  
  
Duo closed his eyes, fingers unconsciously stroking the fallen boy's face, shimmering with icy sweat, willing away the horrific pain that threatened to consume him, "Meiran is waiting for you, Wufei...go to her now. She's waiting for you in heaven..." Fresh tears came with that, violet eyes shattering-  
  
"There's no heaven for people like me," Wufei murmured softly, so softly....then all was still.  
  
Silence, harsh and cruel.  
  
Duo was left alone in the street, with the broken body of his best friend.   
  
~...fare thee well...~  
  
*********************  
  
The townspeople were once again gathered as the young sheriff rode into his hometown, exhausted and hurt beyond description, leading a magnificent black stallion by the reins. The sky was almost dark, and the people carried torches and lamps out to greet their returned sheriff.  
  
"Did you get him?" One shopkeeper called.  
  
"Of course he got him, it's Duo! Justice has been served!" another man crowed, eliciting a cheer from the gathered people.  
  
And so it was, lost in the celebration of their self-proclaimed hero, no one saw the new tears that spilled from violet eyes, tears given to the unforgiving, unfeeling night.  
  
~fin  
**** 


End file.
